Wolf Princess
by ForbiddenDesire13
Summary: Arnold, a young man who has been bestowed the title 'prince' and 'god' by his hidden village, has been cursed by an evil demon god. Now knowing this curse will affect his life and potentially others, he must go on a quest to look for a cure. What he didn't expect to find was a mysterious girl of the same age as him leading wolfs on her own. An AU based on Ghibli's Mononoke Hime.


**HEY EVERYONE!**

 **AN: I decided instead of doing Mononoke Hime the only Ghibli Film to do Hey Arnold! version, I thought why not do most Ghibli films Hey Arnold! version X3! So I will not do the whole entire film from Ghibli in Hey Arnold form, just only the beginning or a certain part in the film will be written, like this one. Unless if you guys really want me to continue a certain Ghibli film or another certain scene you want me to Hey Arnold! then I will but until then it will be at a certain point where I feel like a good way to pause X3! Each of these chapters will be basically one-shots :3. So let's get stared! X3**

 **Disclaimer: Ownership of the characters go to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Mononoke Hime belongs to Ghibli and Hayao Miyazaki. I own nothing.**

* * *

 _ **Wolf Princess**_

* * *

 _In ancient times the land lay covered in forest...where from ages long past dwelt the spirits of the gods._

* * *

Deep in the dense foggy forest, there was an unknown intruder knocking down trees without a care with black worms falling off its body as it comes its way to a hidden village.

* * *

A thin but toned young man at the age of nine-teen was hunting in the forest with his huge pink boar. The young man has white skin but due to his daily outings there is a olive tan to it, his long flaxen hair that reached to his shoulders was tied to a low ponytail, he has bright emerald colored eyes, a round shaped nose, and has his distinct oblong shaped head that resembles the symbol of the Green Eyes, the village he lives in. He wears a dark green long sleeve body covered suit that goes to his middle fingers and reaches to his ankles on top he wears a light green kimono style type shirt that reaches to his thighs and beige clothing baggy shorts that are tied to his knees, he wears native animal-skinned shoes. He carries a bow and arrow on his back and a long dagger tied to his hip.

So far in his hunt however he couldn't find any animals nor birds. It was quiet, too quiet. He couldn't help but feel and see that something was wrong. Worried that something happened to the villagers, he quickly jumps onto the saddle that is on the back of the boar, holds on to the bridle, and heads to the village.

Halfway to the village, and once in a open grass field, he spots a villager and go towards him. The villager bows in respect while he speaks.

"Your father calls for you at the watchtower, our lord."

The young man grows bashful and he would usually tell villagers that they do not need to speak to him in formalities, that he is not someone that needs to be put on the pedestal but considering the timing he decides to go against it for now.

"Thank you, I will go immediately. Hurry back to village."

The villager straightens up, nods, and runs back to the village

The young man hurries to watchtower that is in front of the start of the forest, once there he hops off the boar's back and starts climbing the tower. Midway his climb he feels a dark presence from the forest. The boar, that is at the bottom of the tower, feels the presence as well and looks towards the same direction.

"Something's coming close!" He tells himself then continues his climb and now is in the small hut that is on top of the wooden watchtower. He approaches his father, at first notice the young man did not inherit the shape of his head from him, nor his chin that has a slit in the middle but he does gain his father's green eyes and blonde hair. His father wears a similar outfit to his his own but with longer sleeves on his shirt and dark green baggy pants.

"Father! What do you think it is? Where's mother?" The young man said in worryful voice.

"Arnold! You made it! Also I don't know but it is not human that's for sure and you're mother is back at village protecting the villagers."

"That's good to hear." Arnold sighs in relief, he turn to village that is down the hill they are on to see the villagers racing back to the village with his mother there guiding them. "Tanana called everyone in the village." He smiles in reassurance knowing that all the villagers are safe with his mother. His mother is the one who he gains the shape of his head, except his is more wider, and his nose but his mother had light brown hair that goes to her shoulders and brown eyes. She also wears a similar outfit as them but her pants are a little more tighter. His parents were travelers before they met the Green Eyes. That is actually how his parents met each other and fell in love. On one of their travels they were about to be drowned by a waterfall but were saved by the Green Eyes. Ever since his parents were grateful towards them and swore they will protect them in return. They showed proof of that when a deadly disease was spreading causing countless deaths but his mother worked on the cure that saved them from extinction. Then they become proud members of the Green Eyes. Years later, when his mother was in labor in their temple that was by a mountain. Bur turned to be a volcano. It was erupting rapidly but when Arnold was born the eruption was stopped from his cries. Since then Arnold is deemed as the demigod of the Green Eyes.

"It's here!" His father exclaimed.

Arnold quickly narrows his green eyes, turns serious and focused. He takes out his arrow, places it in the bow, and pulls back the arrow back on the string then takes mark at the target that is about to come out of the forest.

Then the atmosphere around them turns dark and intense.

Trees start to rot then black worm-like substance goes through the spaces of the small stone hedge. Then the worm-like substance pulls back into the forest but its presence is not gone. Then a second later, a creature that looks like a huge spider and is completely covered with the same substance crashes through the stone hedge then charges towards them. As it goes through, the field of grass under it dies and rots away.

"It's a demon god!" His father's green eyes widened as did Arnold.

The now known demon god stops in his actions, the substances around it come shooting off of him revealing a large panther. As it roars the substance came back on its body looking like a spider again.

Arnold looks down at the boar and realizes that the demon god is headed towards it, in fear he yells. "Abner! Run!" But Abner couldn't run, he is too paralyzed in fear. Arnold shoots his arrow next to Abner. Abner wakes up and runs out of the way.

As a result, the demon god came crashing into the watchtower causing the wood to rot and fall apart. As the tower goes down Arnold and his father jumps out of the hut and into the tree.

The demon god heads down the hill and goes toward the village!

Arnold notices this. "It's going towards mother and the villagers!" He jumps off the tree and whistles for Abner to come. Once he did Arnold jumped on Abner as they raced down the hill and through trees after the demon before it reaches the village. He hears his father yell in the background.

"Arnold! You can't touch the demon or you'll be cursed!"

"Abner go in front of it!" Arnold ordered.

Once in front of the demon, he turns around on Abner's back and hangs on to the saddle while he is still running. He calls out to the demon in a respectful voice."Quiet your rage, please! Forest god, who cannot be without a name, why do you rampage!?" But the demon didn't listen as it continues going through the trees.

* * *

Back at village, Arnold's mother is on the hill that leads to the village and sees Arnold running out with Abner. The demon stops chasing Arnold and changed its course toward Arnold's mother and the remaining villagers on the hill.

"A monster!" one of the villagers screamed.

"Run!" Arnold's mother yelled as she ran behind the villagers to keep watch of everyone.

Arnold goes in front of the demon again calling towards it.

"Please don't destroy the village!" But the demon passed Arnold.

One of female villagers trips, Arnold's mother stood in front with a determined face intending to protect her as she takes out her sword.

Arnold sees this and shoots an arrow into the eye of the demon. It stops in its tracks as it roars in pain. His mother took this chance as she picked up the girl in bridal style and heads into the village.

Arnold stood there watching the demon to see its condition but didn't expect some the substance to shoots out towards and lands on his arm. Arnold grunts in pain as it seared into his arm but he and Abner runs around the demon to shoot another arrow. He makes it to its head. They both stop at a distance away from the demon, the substance on the demon melts off and so did the substance on Arnold's arm. He winces in pain as it burns the clothing and his skin. Now with the substance gone from his arm. The demon falls to the ground.

"It's down!" Some of the villagers yelled cheerfully.

"Get mistress Tanana! And bring the fire!" Another one yelled.

"Arnold!" Arnold's mother yelled as she ran to Arnold's side, about to touch his wound.

"Don't touch it! It's not an ordinary wound!" He yelled.

"All of you! Stay back!" Tanana yelled as Arnold's father carried her on his back. When he put her down he runs to his wife and son.

"Miles!" His wife yelled to him.

"Stella! Pour this herbal water on his arm." He hands her a wooden bottle. She nods and pours the water on his arm. A sizzling sound is heard when she poured it on his arm while Arnold clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth in pain.

Tanana makes her way to the demon and so did the elders of the villagers. They bow in respect, and she speaks in a kind voice.

"O raging god unknown to us, I bow humbly before you. Where you have fallen, we will raise a temple and perform rites. Bear us no hate and be at peace."

But the demon did not care.

"You insolent humans! You shall know my hatred and my grief!" Was it last words before its corpse steamed away and its blood pooling around the skeleton. Many villages grunt and cover their noses from the strong rotting odour.

* * *

Night has fallen but no one can sleep as they were worried about what will happen to their young god. Miles and Stella had to do their nightly checkouts to make sure they don't have more demon gods or outsiders coming near the village so they had no choice to be not involved in the talk that is happening. They both tried to avoid the temptation of leaving their posts many times.

In the hut, Tanana threw a bone into a small fire she had in front of her, that is from the same demon they encountered, that she had blessed before hand.

"This is bad." She said solemnly. "The feline-spirit came from far to the west. A poison within him goaded him on, rotting his flesh, drawing evil as he ran, making a monster out of him… my lord-"

"Please call me Arnold." He interrupted her gently with a small smile.

"Arnold." She smiled at his modesty. "Show me your right arm."

Arnold then proceeded to take off the gauze that is around his right arm. Then revealed a purple scar that swirled around his forearm. The elders gasped at the sight.

"Mistress!" One of the shocked elders said.

"Arnold, are you prepared for your sealed fate?" She questioned him.

"I am. My heart and mind was prepared the moment I let my arrow go." He said in a determined voice.

She nodded at his determination. "That scar will seep into your body and bones then you will die."

Arnold kept his determined face but couldn't help looking at ground, clenching his hands in fists until his knuckles turned white as he thought about his truthfully frightening fate.

The elders looked down as well worried about his fate. A few of them spoke and looked at Tanana pleadingly.

"Can nothing be done!?"

"He was protecting his mother and the village!"

"Do we just sit by and do nothing?"

"You cannot change your fate." Tanana replied. "You can, though, rise to meet it." She pulls out a metal sphere and rolls it on the ground to Arnold. "This was inside the boar's body. He was in agony. It shattered his bones, tore at his entrails, what else could have made him that way? Calamity has befallen the land of the west. Journey there, and see with unclouded eyes. There might be a way to lift the curse." She finished.

"Yes Tanana." Arnold accepted still with his determined and now hopeful voice at the bright side of possibly living.

The oldest elder spoke up saddened. "More than 500 years we have been in hiding at peace but as times grows our bloodline decreases in numbers. Now our young lord and leader that was going to lead us into a new generation… now must journey to the west."

Arnold cuts his hair that is in a ponytail with a small dagger to symbolizes the great change that is coming his way. As he does this, his hair starts to become unruly. Few of the elders couldn't help but shed a few tears and cover their faces. He bows in respect to Tanana and the elders then exists.

* * *

Arnold takes out Abner from the stables and when he was about climb on top, he hears two voices call his name in quiet voices. He turns around to find his parents walking up to him.

"Father? Mother? You can't be here." He said but couldn't help feel glad that he was seeing his parents before he left.

"Oh don't worry about it son, we are here to wish you luck." His mother chided him gently but there is a distinct crack in her voice.

"And to give you this." His father placed something in Arnold's palm.

Arnold looked at what he had and his widened in surprise by what he saw. It was a necklace that had a small but thick rope tied around a large emerald in a shape of a dagger. "But father this is grandma's emerald dagger!"

Arnold and his parents were never able to go the village of where his grandparents lived but were always sending letters to each with the help of his father's close friend Eduardo. However a few years ago, they received news that they passed away at the same time. His father was given his mother's dagger that Eduardo gained by his father's twin sister saved. His father always felt guilty for not being there with them so he had always protected it.

His mother look up at him, her eyes glistening with tear she told him, "Keep it with you to…" She sniffled a little. "... protect you." she then smiled a sad smile. "We'll always be thinking of you, remember that." A few tears streamed down her face.

Arnold had to blink back tears as he went towards his parents. "I will remember the both of you as well, how can I forget my parents." Arnold stated in slight amused voice.

Both his mother and father chuckled a little. The three of them hugged not caring about his arm. Somehow he can feel his beloved grandparents hugging him as well.

Arnold climbed back on Abner then left the village without looking back. Determined to get his life back.

As they continue their journey crossing sides of mountains, going through large grass plains, having stops where both of them will share grains, and walking through rivers. Everything was going fine.

That is until in the distance there is smoke coming out of a village. As they arrived, Arnold and Abner hid in the shadows to see what is going on. There are people in armor, holding weapons, and… they are attacking the villagers!

"His head is mine!"

Arnold turns around to see a group coming after him now! He and Abner make a run for it, as he is running he sees a women trying to run away from one of the bandits. One of them trips, the bandit took this opportunity to attack the woman. Arnold has to put a stop to that before it is too late! "STOP!" He then takes out his arrow to shoot the man's sword so it can bounce away from the woman but his right arm starts to spasm, hurting him in the process. He manages to shoot his arrow but witness a horrible outcome. His arrow did succeed hitting off the bandit's sword and his… arms!

The bandit was confused about what has happened to him but when he realized his condition he yelled in horror!

Arnold passes him grabbing his arm in pain but he had no time to realize more on what he has done when more bandits start chasing after him! "Let me pass!" He yelled out but takes out another arrow in case they don't plan on doing so. He was right. The bandit shot an arrow at him, he manages to dodge and shoot his own arrow to hit the bandit's arm but that only resulted severing the bandit's arm.

"Demon!" He heard a bandit yell. Despite the shock that Arnold had witness he continues to flee to safety.

Once he was safe, he found a watering hole with a small waterfall. While Abner drinks, he rinses his arm under the water. After rinsing, he sees the scar grown in size than before. "I have to be quick."

* * *

A young dark man with tall black thick hair, wearing a vibrant red robe with the number 33 on his back in white, and is around the same age as Arnold eats gruel that has been made. "This gruel taste like hot water!" He said disgusted. He turns to see a crowd of people. Curious, he goes there himself.

It turns out people were staring at the a young man with attire that he is not familiar with, his oddly shaped head, and a huge boar as his transportation. Strange. A woman at a stand refilled his bag with rice and grains.

Arnold paid her for the food. "Is this enough?" He asked kindly.

"This isn't money! Are you trying to fool me!?" She yelled angrily.

"Can I see that, please?" The dark young man intervened gently. He looks at what the woman was given and was shocked by what it was! "Women! This is a pure gold nugget! If regular coins are what you want, I'll pay you. You can give me this." He said cunningly. Then the crowd starts closing in by the wonderment that gold was being given here. "Is there a money-charger here!?" He calls out. "I may be just a simple priest but I can say this is enough to get a whole cattle." The village is in poverty so hearing how much this gold can afford they are in awe.

Arnold notices that she is pleased with what she has received so he nods his head at the woman he paid then leaves the crowd.

"Hey wait!" The dark man called out.

"This is mine!" The woman took the gold out of his hands. The man didn't care about the gold so he gave it to the woman and tries to catch up to the young man from before. "Hey wait up!"

He finally catches up to him riding his boar. Arnold turns to him and recognizes him from earlier who helped him so he smiles kindly. "Oh, you were the man from before. Thank you for giving me a hand back there"

The dark young man smiles kindly back at him and replies. "No need to thank me. I did what someone would have done… well not in villages like this. Speaking of which…" He glances behind them to see three men with wooden staffs in hand.

The first one was a fat man wearing a blue old robe that has his stomach poking out, the second was a tall lanky man wearing a green robe, and the third man was shorter than two had stringy black hair and had a long nose wearing a black and white robe.

"You should hide that gold of yours, villages across the land have gone into severe poverty so desperation takes place. Let's make a run for it." He starts running down the path along with Arnold riding Abner.

"So the panther you encountered was turned into a demon?" The dark young man recalled as he stirs the rice that is being made into gruel in a small metal pot that is above a flame.

He and Arnold camped in the forest as Abner was sleeping behind Arnold as he lays back on him in front of the fire. Across from him the dark young man, that now he learned, named Gerald is on the other side stirring the rice. He has told him what has happened to him with of course leaving out the knowledge of the village.

"I tracked it to where it was located before it came but…" Arnold paused.

"You lost the trail." Gerald confirmed. He points ahead of them. His voice filled with experience and all-knowing tone. "See over there? The last time I came here this was a village that was in one piece but a flood or maybe a landslide overtook this village, I'm sure many lives were lost. In this part of land, there have been many that died from war, illness, starvation, or were just murdered. You said that you were cursed but man this whole world is cursed whether be it from people consumed in corruption or unfair natural disasters." He takes a the spoon from the pot, blows it to cool it down a little, and gives a taste. Then smiles in approval. "This is good."

Arnold still serious and feels sick from what has happened before with the bandits. "I killed two men that were attacking a village, I don't know whether that makes me a hero or a villain."

"Trust me man, you did what you had to do otherwise more helpless lives would have been taken away. Pass me your bowl." He said comfortably. Arnold did so. Gerald returned to his to his tone that defines what he has been through. "Everyone will die anyway. It just depends if that time is now or later." He inspects the bowl and notices that it is made of stone in the color green. "This is a fancy bowl." He pours gruel in it and gives it to Arnold. "You know. You remind me a lot of the folklore tales that I would hear often in villages. Mysterious people from the far east who carry a priceless ancient latin artifact known as 'La Corazon', vibrant green eyes that no one else has ever seen, rides boars greater than any normal boar that represents good luck to them… The Green eyes."

Arnold doesn't respond or acknowledge that information as he continues eating.

Gerald talks to again while getting another helping. "Well first things first, avoid the jaws of death as much as you can." He said amusingly.

Arnold pulls out the metal ball that was in the panther that attacked his village. "By any chance, do you know what this is?" He passes it to Gerald.

Gerald inspects the ball. "Sorry man, I have no idea." Arnold takes back the ball and puts it back in his small leather bag. There was peaceful silence between them but Gerald decided to do what he always love doing, telling stories about the unknown. "You know." Arnold looked at him. "Far to the west, deep in the mountains, is the forest of the Deer God."

"Forest of the Deer God?"

"No man has ever been allowed to enter. They say beasts in that forest are giants, as they were in past ages." He concludes.

Arnold takes note of this.

* * *

A foggy morning has come. Arnold quietly leaves Gerald with Abner. He smiles in hope of seeing him again. Then leaves with a new trail he can follow in hope of helping his curse. Then departures.

Gerald wakes up seeing Arnold leave knowing exactly where is going. He smiles amusingly. "He is one bold kid." Then goes back to sleep.

* * *

Rain comes in a heavy storm that anyone can not handle. However there are men walking through a tricky path on the side of the mountain with their rain gear and cattle that carry supplies.

A tall bulky man with slicked-back black short hair and deep brown eyes and deep bags wearing in his own rain gear is there watching the men making sure everything is in order. "We are close so keep it up everyone! And stay on guard!" He yelled in a commanding voice.

One of men came running to him and shouted. "The wolves are coming!"

The man looked in the direction of where the wolves are coming from. Indeed they are two big wolves, one of them black with blue highlights and the other white with brown highlights, running on another mountain close to them. There also seems to be a small figure covered in red fur wearing a pink mask riding on the black wolf. He calls out to the men. "Calm the oxen and don't rush! Keep in form!"

More men come by her side with what seems to be mini cannons and take aim at the wolves that are coming their way. "Wait until they are in range!" One of them yelled. The two wolves and small figure are now close to them.

"Fire!" The man yelled. Then a series of shots come after the first trying to hit them.

The figure riding on one of the wolves points to the left. Then the wolves take their new direction following the figure's order.

* * *

In the forest not too close from the battle, Arnold and Abner heard booming sounds echoing where they are. Then they follow the sounds but not too hastily.

* * *

Back where the sounds take place, the wolves and figures continue to sprint swiftly. They succeed in avoiding every shot. Then they turned back to the group that had weapons.

"They are not a threat as much as we thought." One of them men said smugly.

"They are just pups. So where is the mother?" The man said suspiciously. As he said this, everyone was now weary to where the mother could be. Then a white wolve five time bigger than the pups with two tails and her fur highlighted in purple coming at them at full speed. "There it is!" The man exclaimed as he prepares his weapon.

The wolf lands on some of them then kills the oxen in the process. Most of them start panicking and fall of the mountain.

"Come on!" Then some of the men with weapons start going after wolf and helping the men that are in distress.

The man takes aim at wolf as it comes close then right before the wolf was able to attack them. He fires.

The wolf took the shot and tries to still get the man but another man burns it with fire succeeding the wolf to falls of the mountain. "Got it!"

"She is a god so she will not die from that." said the man disappointedly.

In the distance, the two wolves and mysterious figure goes in direction of where their mother landed.

The remaining men and oxen try to get up, wounded from the attack. "Let's move out." The man said.

"But what about the ones who fell, sir?"

The man ignored him and repeated his order. "Form up and move out!"

* * *

The sun came out ending the rain. Arnold and Abner made it to a river. He notices dead oxens in the river he was shocked to see this many. Then he sees a man on the shore of the river! He runs to him to see he is alive. "He's breathing." He says in a relieved voice. "Hang on!" He pulls the man out of the water. Then he sees another man who is strangely short and aims to get him as well. Now he has two men saved from the river. Abner looks to his left moving its ear toward a presence beyond the river.

Arnold notices this. He looks in the direction Abner is looking thinking possibly someone else is there in need of help so he swiftly hops stone to stone on the shore but after what he just saw he hides quickly behind a fallen tree looking through the roots.

There in front of him he sees a giant wolf unconscious on the other side of river. He gasps silently when he saw two more wolves, one of them with a figure covered in fur on their back, that are giant as well but smaller than the one on the ground going towards it carefully to see if it is alive. Thankfully it is as it stands up. The figure jumps off the wolf their on and makes their way the wolf that is injured. He can see that the person is shocked by the injury as they rush to its side sucking the poison that is in the blood and spits it out, then proceeding to repeat the process. By the third time she sucked the blood, the wolf growls in the other direction at him. The figure notices this as they stood up and turns in the same direction.

Once the person turned, strong wind picked up causing the hood of the fur to slide down and pushing back fur behind them revealing their outfit. Arnold's eye widened at the sight of this… girl.

She glares at him with her sapphire eyes and wipes blood from her pouty lips with the back of her hand that has bloody covered fingers, which the other hand looks the same as well. She has long wavy blonde hair that has a pink ribbon tied around her head with a bow on the back of her head keeping her hair out of her face. Her golden hair reaches to her back blowing softly in the wind. She has triangle paint marks on her cheeks and forehead above her black eyebrows on her tinged tanned white skin. He nose is also almost G shaped. Her clothing that was under the fur robe consists a plain pink sleeveless dress that reaches above her knees with matching straps that are around her lower shoulder and ankles. On top of her dress is a white cloth that doesn't have sleeves either covering her chest and goes to her waist. Her footwear is leather native boots with pink ribbons strapped around it. She wears silver big round earrings and what is holding the fur on her is another pink ribbon that has giant teeth through it as charms. He guesses from what she looks that she is about his age.

Arnold then got out with his hiding place, stood on the tree, and with a serious tone shouted to reveal that he is someone who is new to this land and does not plan to attack them. "I am Arnold! I have come from far to the east! Are you ancient gods of the forest of the Deer God!?"

The girl and him stare at each other in silence for awhile. She observes him to see any suspicion but all she sees is his determine face and unwavering truthful emerald eyes. The wolves and girl now knowing that he is not a threat for now decides to leave and ignore his last question. She couldn't help but keep looking at him as she turns around. She finally breaks her stare and hops on the back of the wolf again and before they departure she yells in a commanding voice and glares her blue eyes to him. "Leave!" Then they left with the other pup bringing a dead oxen with them as their meal.

Arnold widened his eyes in shock not wanting her to leave yet and tries to call them back again.

But he heard a yell.

* * *

 **Let me know what Ghibli film I should do next or wait until what I will write next X3!**


End file.
